Learning To Be Human
by Yuuki Riko
Summary: I am created to be a weapon, inside me is the knowledge of the past, the present and the future. I am created using so many different kind of bodies and attributes, with the power of the God of heaven and with the flesh of the Two Dragon God's, with the soul of 3000 beings. Could I ever become a human? or will I stay as a weapon and a monster forever?
**Disclaimer – Naruto isn't mine and High School DxD is also not mine so I cannot claim ownership towards it.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry that I've been gone for a while. This is my last year as a high school student so I was quite busy with my finals and projects. I just graduated and now I am back but unfortunately I lost touch with my stories so I am having trouble writing another chapter. I would like to ask for your patience, this will be my side project while I am fixing my story.**

 **Chapter Start.**

"Yes! Finally! I've finally done it! My greatest creation! The weapon that will make my enemies tremble in fear! The one that will allows me to conquer the whole world and bring the other factions on their knees!"

After uttering those words the man who utters it erupted in a hysterical laughter while he gaze at his latest and greatest creation, his craze eyes admires his latest creation. The most perfect specimen, not even those children's who can use the Excalibur's fragments would compare to this.

The person has the appearance of an innocent looking old man with grey hair with his head covered in a sihk and has a mustache and he was an overweight man but not quite enough to be considered as obese. His outfit consists of a long white priest robe with golden linings and a cross in it.

In front of him floating inside a glass tube with machine attached to it was something that looks exactly like a human being, with the body of a small child with grayish black hair which the man had set as the default color, with eyes brighter than red and darker than blood. He was completely naked revealing that the child is a boy.

"Hehe… hehehehe!" The old man started laughing hysterically once again once he take a good look at the form of his latest creation "With the body and mind of the child, shaping him to become my most loyal pet will be nothing but a piece of cake!"

Indeed, shaping a young child is far easier than manipulating a teenager or an old man. Perhaps he needed to thank that old Lucifer from the old Satan Faction for helping him create this fine specimen, he did not know how that old bastard manage to get his hands on those things but he wouldn't ask.

The boy was created using the flesh taken from the corpse of God, the scale left by the Great Red during his battle against Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon when the infinite Dragon decided to forcefully drive the True Dragon out of the Gap, he was also lucky enough to get some hair from the Human looking Dragon God and with his Magical Enhanced Jar he gather some magic from those two while they are fighting, the magical energy that got trapped within the Jar soon mixed and forcefully injected inside the body of the child.

Despite the small amount of power from the two, it was still enough to destroy the body of a human or even a high class Devil and Angel. But since the body of this boy has been created using the flesh of God along with the Scale of Great Red and The Infinite Dragon's hair, his body was strong enough to handle it due to it recognizing the body as its master, to top it all his benefactor even allows him to get some sample of his powers along with his minions and even the stolen energy from the other Satan's that he had fought back then.

Although the body has been completed doesn't mean that it is done and the man knew that, because no matter how powerful one being is it would be impossible to live without a soul which is why using the authority bestowed upon him by the old Lucifer, he used his minions to gather/abduct 3000 human children's and a hundred stray devil's, 20 Angels and 10 Youkai's, he made sure that the abduction of the children's and the devils along with the other factions would not be traced to him.

Using those 3130 souls as a catalyst, he merged them using a machine that Lucifer's right hand man created for him to create the ultimate weapon, he merged the souls and destroy the bodies. The souls has been successfully morphed into one, with the help of the old Lucifer he injected the soul into the body and because the it was the first time that the soul has been injected to the body and the fact that the body has no soul originally, it easily accepted it as its own soul and its own body.

And after that, using his brilliant mind and the advance technology that he has been given, he injected the brain of the child with Quintillion amount of computer data along with the history of the world using nano-machines, of course he made sure to make some tweaks here and there so the boy would not see him as evil, he made sure to remove any unnecessary program towards the boy, he removed the pesky things such as emotions/feelings and among other things so that the boy would have no remorse and so that he would obey without an question.

Basically, he made sure that the boy will live his life doing nothing but serving because he did not give the boy the ability to make his own decisions, though Lucifer did not agree with him forcing him to make some more tweaks allowing the boy to make his own decision but if ordered would drop his own decision and would follow his orders.

"With this, it is finally done. All I needed to do now is to wake him up." The old man cackled with a craze smile on his face, he glanced to his right seeing a small silver bracelet. He wasn't the one who create it, but was the right hand man of Lucifer to be used as the main weapon for the boy.

It was called as the Bracelet of Pandora which has a lot of forms, if he remembered correctly it has 700 forms, from weapons to armors and even vehicles.

They really spent a lot of efforts for this creation of his, they really believe that he will be used as their weapons.

Fools, lot of them, he made sure that the boy will obey them but would still consider him as his master because he program the boy to consider the one who will first see once he open his eyes as his one true master. Once the boy had matured enough, he will make him kill those old bastards and will take their places. After that he will dispose of the current Satan's and the other pest, before taking over the world.

He will become the ruler of the world, there is no doubt.

He was so into it that he did not noticed about him practically revealing his plans as he talks to himself, although it wasn't really a problem since he's the only one inside the lab because the others are busy doing whatever it is that they do, he's the only one inside the lab so he can be as loud as he wanted too because he is the only one.

Or so he though.

He did not notice the person who sneaked in during one of his inner monologues, he was so elated as he type on his computer to wake the boy up, he was so into it that he did not noticed that the moment the boy opens his eyes, it wasn't him that it saw. He was so into it that he did not notice the person standing behind him until a blade finally pierced him and went through his chest.

"Wha?"

He looked down and saw the familiar gleam of the sword that he had been so obsessed with for a long, long time.

Slowly craning his neck to look at who it is who managed to sneak inside his laboratory, his eyes immediately widened when he saw the familiar face of one of his subordinates.

"You?" he was able to mutter in shock before the person behind him pulled the sword without any tact allowing the blade to cut through his flesh, once the blade left him, his body fell down on his computer with his blood dying and staining it red.

His last sight before he died was the glowing crimson eyes of his greatest creation staring at his murder.

"How unfortunate, you're world domination ended before it could even begin. Such a pity, but that is what people like you gets, after buying so much time I finally got the chance to kill you for what you have done to those children's."

Even if the face of the killer has not been revealed, it was obvious through its voice that it was a female. The soft tone and very feminine tone to it was obvious enough to know that the hooded person is a girl, even an androgynous man would not be able to pull off a tone like that, a tone so feminine yet so cold with a hint of seductiveness in it even if it not meant to.

The person was wearing a green robe with flower shaped hood, underneath she wore a white sleeveless top ending in her upper thighs with long brown gloves on her hands and long brown boots, she was also wearing a green bloomer like short with white silk wrapped around it with a sword sheath hanging on it.

The girl finally removed her hood revealing her shoulder length light green hair with icy blue eyes, the most distinctive feature that she has though was the pair of elf likes ears that she got.

She glances towards the glass tube with green water in it with the kid floating who was staring at her without any hint of emotion, she spare a glance towards the screen where it says.

-Project Maelstrom-

'Naruto?' she immediately thought, it sounded like a good name, Maelstrom though she did not know that it has another meaning and could be taken as fish cake.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?" she murmured as she stare at the glowing crimson eyes of the boy who had been the result of this now dead old man obsession in creating the most powerful weapon.

She was initially surprised when she heard a feminine but robotic voice says something akin to 'Subject 009 Maelstrom, releasing.' And smoke suddenly erupted from every corner of the machine holding the glass tube.

She took a step back when the water was finally released from the tube flooding the ground, she watched warily when the boy finally landed on the ground though she got confused when he tried to stand but fell back down.

'Of course, he did not know how to control his body yet, this is the first time that he be released after all' she thought but then her eyes suddenly widens when she saw the boy blinks her eyes three times, before he tried standing up again but this time he did it without his legs wobbling or showing any sign of him not being able to walk.

He was standing there as if he had done it for a long, long time.

And the fact that he was still staring at her was kind of unnerving, she released a sigh that she did not know she was holding when he finally looked away and turn to look at the body of the dead rogue priest.

"Listen, he might be your creator but he is a bad man. You do not need to feel bad about him dying, you should come with me I'll take you somewhere safe." She called out to the boy with her face still retaining its calm look not showing any hint of nervousness or worry.

Still, the boy kept looking at something which made her curious which is why she followed his line of sight. She was surprised to see that he wasn't really looking at the body of the dead priest but at the silver metallic bracelet on the small glass box besides him.

"Hmm? Do you want it, well it's not like he would need it anymore so I guess you can have it." She walks towards the bracelet fully intent of giving it to him, she wonder why the kid wanted the bracelet first instead of clothes.

She smashed the glass box once she got in front of it and she was just about to pick the bracelet up but she was surprised yet again when the boy grabs her hand which was about to hold the bracelet, she had never seen him or felt him move.

Though she was more surprise at the fact that he was holding her hand.

The boy picked the bracelet with his other hand, he did not want her to touch it she supposed.

She was about to tell him to let her go but her eyes widened yet again when the boy place the bracelet on the dead priest right wrist, she watch with horrified face as the man's face immediately melted and disintegrated until nothing but ash was left.

"What?" She murmured in surprise, seeing how the bracelet just practically cremated the man.

She heard several clicking noise, as if somebody was talking backwards or like a computer command prompt appearing without stopping, she froze when she saw the boy's mouth opening and closing so fast that she was surprised he did not cut it.

When he was finally done, he picks the bracelet once again without letting go of her hand. She was afraid that he will put it on her next.

"Item Analyzing, Item Code: 700274201. Name: Pandora's Bracelet. Description: An artificial sacred gear created by Euclid Lucifuge with the sole purpose of being used by Project 009 Maelstrom, an artificial sacred gear with 700 forms. Effects: Allows Project 009 Maelstrom to utilize all kind of different weaponries and super technologies, incinerates those who wear's it who is not Project 009 Maelstrom." The boy spoke in complete monotone unnerving the girl, and the fact that the boy used the body of the dead priest as an example also freaks her out.

Though she did manage to retain her calm façade but inside she was freaking out when the boy's mouth started flapping once again.

"Personal Name: Ryuu Lion. Race: Elf. Judge not to be hostile. Recognize as Project 009 Maelstrom's Master." The boy speaks as if he was nothing but a robot, and what does he mean as Master?

"What do you mean as Master?" She looks down at him, she wasn't really bothered by him being naked due to him still being a child.

"Project 009 Maelstrom's program is for him to see the very first person he sees as his master. Therefore, you are my Master. Awaiting command." The boy spoke in monotone while he looks up at her with those glowing red eyes without any emotion.

Frankly she do not know what to do, she came here fully intent on killing the rogue priest for what he had done to those children and now she met a strange boy who speaks like a robot and saying that she was his master.

"This is troubling." She muttered to herself, she has no choice she cannot leave him here or else something bad might happens to him. She politely asked him to let go of her hand which he did, she remove her robe and cover him with it.

"Company Approaching, Judge to be hostile. Analyzing Organism, organism Analyze, Name: Rizevm Livan Lucifer." Her eyes widened when she hears the name of the man who was heading straight towards them, the boy immediately grabbed her hand surprising her yet again "Initiating Teleportation Magic, Designate Location: Tokyo Japan. Distance: 202 miles. Coordinates: 35° 41' 7. 2960. 139° 45' 12.1392 E' N."

As if being swallowed by a black hole the both of them disappeared just in time for the roof of the laboratory to be smashed into pieces by an enraged man.

"Who! Who did this!? Where are the guards!" The man screams at the top of his lungs with his face completely red in rage. "Euclid!"

At the call a person with braided silver hair entered the laboratory whose eyes immediately widened upon seeing the destruction of the building and the missing boy.

"Use the locator! Find him!"

-Tokyo-

If one would look up they would notice a small circular black smoke like energy suddenly appearing at the rooftop of one of the many buildings in Tokyo. From the hole two person came out, though it's more like two people were dropped down.

The first one was the same girl as earlier and the other one was the boy who was surveying his surroundings.

"W-where are we?" The girl asked as she looks around "Akihabara?" she saw the familiar building only found in Akihabara standing majestically a few meters away from them.

"They're coming."

"What? Who is it this time?" the girl asked with a small hint of panic on her tone.

"Euclid Lucifuge accompanied by 300 super natural beings, low class… defectors from the devil factions and Fallen Angels." The boy responded in monotone "Approximately 300 miles from here, they'll arrive at exactly 20:30, 30 minutes from now."

"What?" The girl looked shock at the kid finding out about their followers and even giving the exact name and their location along with their distance, he did it earlier with Rizevm but she did not know how this boy doing it. She know that they needed to leave this area immediately because she knew that she was no match against Euclid "How did they find us so easily!?"

"Using the locator designed by Euclid Lucifuge, they are using our signature energy to trace us." The boy's answer was enough to make her nervous.

"Then that means even if we run away they'll just find us again! Then how are we going to escape him?" she's starting to lose her calm, no one could blame her though.

"I can hack through the locator and destroy any chance of it being able to track us once again." The boy started flapping his mouth so fast again that the only thing she could hear was some small clicking, it reminded her of a cricket chipping.

"Hacking successful." The boy turns to her surprising her by grabbing her arm and biting her wrist, it wasn't really painful but the sudden act surprised her so much that she froze in place.

"What did you do?" She asked calmly barely hiding the anger in her tone once he was done.

"I injected some nano-machines inside your body." Was his answer but she did not know what that means.

"What do you mean?" she could understand what nano-machines are but she could not understand their purpose.

"Simply put, I injected you with stealth operation screen and protective filed that would give you immunity against tracking magic's and devices." He said before he grab her wrist, this time she did not react anymore because if she kept getting surprise by him then she knew it would not end.

"We must vacate immediately, Euclid Lucifuge is closing in, in this state I would not be able to fight with him and as you are, you're existence would be immediately erased if you try fighting him, the only option is to escape, right now we no longer exist in his data and would not be able to track us." The boy's tone was so monotone that she is starting to wonder if he's even capable of feeling fear or other kinds of emotions.

"Hey, tell me. What is your name?" it was kind of too late to ask but it's still better to ask him his name.

The boy merely tilted his head "Data not found, Project 009 Maelstrom does not have a name."

It was happening repetitively so its normal for her to finally catch on, the fact that this boy was contained in a tube and the strange words on the machine along with his strange pattern of speech was enough to make her realize that this was really his first time awakening, she heard that they were making a new powerful weapon but to think that it was this boy.

Could he be a Cyborg? The way he managed to hack through his locator that Euclid was using and the fact that the building they landed on has a satellite beside it, it kinds of make sense despite it being in the realm of impossibility, well her existence is hard to explain too so she would not question him about that.

Right now, her only focus is to get as far away as she could from this location that is what she thought as she jumps from building to building with the boy firmly held in her arms.

"Tell me about her." The boy spoke so suddenly she almost lost her footing.

"What?" 'I got to stop being surprise by this kid.' She thought.

"The girl that we are going to meet, Yasaka the Kyuubi." The boy responded which made her eyes widen in surprise.

"What? How did you know we are going to meet with her!?" Could it be!?

Precognition!?

"What are you doing?" She asked when she saw his mouth started moving again at fast motions.

"Setting up a counter field."

She did not know what that is but she won't bother to ask anymore, knowing that his answer would be much more confusing.

"Anyway, for now I will call you 'Naruto', the meaning of Naruto is Maelstrom and since you were named as project 009 Maelstrom, then that must been your codename."

"Understood." The boy nodded his head once before falling silent, she could see a small transparent barrier covering the entirety of Tokyo.

"So that is the counter field, a barrier?"

"Yes. As long as we are inside the barrier, we won't be detected once they arrive. It would also erase our presence and makes a false trace."

"I see, a counter field…" how convenient, this kid is really something.

She shudders at the thought of him being made into a super weapon by Rizevm.

Yasaka must be informed of this as soon as possible.

But first they will need to escape from here.

 **Chapter End.**

 **Leave lots of Review for me, and no flaming please. If you don't like something please tell me but don't be too harsh on me ok?**


End file.
